1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of method and apparatus for stacking tags.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art in the United States
The following prior art publications are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,650 granted Apr. 1, 1975 to Horst L. Steigerwald and Gilbert B. Clift, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,774 granted Apr. 17, 1984 to Frederick M. Pou and Richard L. Straub; and UK patent application No. 2,152,465A published Aug. 7, 1985 of Roman M. Golicz et al.